Starkit's Prophecy - The Fixed Version
by Coco-Bunny313
Summary: Welcome! This is Starkit's prophecy, yes, but with fixed grammar!
1. Chapter 1

**So as we all know, Starkit's Prophecy is brain-bleedingly bad. But, for you lovely people, I have decided to fix it! And by fix, I mean I decided to fix the grammar. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer! I do NOT own Warrior Cats or Starkit's Prophecy. ANY views displayed in this story (especially the homophobic ones (I hate homophobes)) do NOT apply to me as well. Please don't get mad at me, but enjoy!**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **Okay so like I said this it's my first story be nice please**

btw its set after sunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 are Starkit's sisters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortoiseshell she cat with gigantic blue eyes mother of Jayfeathers' kits, formerly of Shadowclan

Kits:

Starkit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forehead

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaselpelt-big red tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (he's Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn did)

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in TC okay?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

 **Disclaimer! As usual, I do not own Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy. The views, opinions and ideas expressed in this story are not my own, since I did not write it. I think this story is as bad as you do.**

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter One: Prologue

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about Starkit!" A white tom said. "Sh'es going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "She has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "He needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophecy.

Did you like it? Please tell me in your review!

Chapter two: The rise of a heroine

ok jazzie-kun please don't get mad at me cause you're not in it yet. You'll appear soon don't worry.

Starkit woke up and sunlight was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. But her mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety it's time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eyes shining. "Today is an important day."

"What is it Mom?" said Starkit, awake right away. Then the she cat remembered what today was.

"Oh my gosh it's my ceremony today!' she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom caught up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the Clans don't accept cats like us sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't like beig told that. Just because her Mom was a used-to-be Shadowclan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the medicine Cat didn't mean she was different!

"Starkit come here." Said FireStar from the ledge. He jumped down.

"StarKit it's time for you to become an apprentice.' he said. "You're a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor you."

Everybody gasped. Starpaw did too. She heard her mother say "Wow!".

Firestar licked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "you'll be the best there ever was StarPaw I know it.'

Surpised she walked away when they were done cheering for her. Then she went over to JayFeather and DawnSparkle who were very proud.

'Daughter, we're very happy but we have to say something.' said Jayfeather his chest puffed out. "You see there is this prophecy StarClan gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

Lol I update fast don't I? REVIEW or I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan! XD JK


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Starkit's Prophecy - The Fixed Version! As always, I do not own this or Warriors, and the views, opinions and ideas displayed in this story do not necessarily reflect my own. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter Three: The Battle for the Clan

Thanks Jazzie-kun for the good review! And stop flaming the story! I bet you can't write such a good story!

Starpaw walked over to the apprentice's den. Inside she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakepaw and her friend Jazzpaw (a.n: jazzie-kun you're my bff!) was sleeping on the moss.

"Jazzpaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getting up from the moss. They left and went to the entrance to camp.

But then, a cat came in through the entrance. It was Blackstar!

"ShadowClan are attacking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat and clawed him and he ran off.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat I knew that culd fight like that was Sandstorm. You're a good fighter!"

StarPaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this was what the prophecy meant.

Thanks and please no more flames

Chapter Three The Training Under The Star

OH MY GOSH GUYS I'm so sorry but SOMEONE (glares at rainy days) FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. Okay if you don't like the story you don't have to read it you know.

Chapter Three The Training Under The Stars

ShadowClan ran from the camp. Starpaw smiled. She'd won! No-one could hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Said StarPaw happily. "but you just saw I could fight, right?" "Well, yeah." said FireStar. "But I wanted to see if that was all you knew."

"Ok." They went to the forest together and the other cats cleaned up the bodies. "OK StarPaw" said Firestar once they got there. "We'll start with how to dog."

"Come on that's too easy!" yelled StarPaw. She'd just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

'Okay, okay.' Meowed Firestar. 'How to claw an opponent.'

"Yeah!." Yowled Starpaw. She jumped at FireStar not Giving him time to attack. She hit his side he didn't move he was too surprised. She clawed him and he started bleeding. "Wow StarPaw" he said ".You're doing awesome." "Really?" gasped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that good was she really special like the prophecy said?

"Yes StarPaw." replied Firestar. "I couldnt' even get away fast enough. Only Scourge did that before.'

"OHMYGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourge? THE SCOURGE? She'd heard so much about him he was really evil and killed a lot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURGE? "I didn't mean it like that" Firestar said quickly. "I meant you were a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaw's so cute look at her eyes and her fur.

"Oh ok thanks." They trained for a while later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him feel better and by the last one she was a little tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh well if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and StarPaw had been having so much fun. So they went hunting, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okay since it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a little kit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice)

Later that night StarPaw looked up at the stars. She and Firestar had so much fun this day. They'd brought back enough food for the whole Clan.

Looking up at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there?"

"Yeah totally." Said JazzPaw. "I mean you'll be leader and I'll be deputy one day, we'll have too!"

"Yeah." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw, they were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep with the StarClan voices whispering in her head.

REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE

(LOL did you like it Jazzie? I made you as cute as I could)


	4. Chapter 4

**The usual! I don't own this, this is for fun, I don't share the views.**

Chapter Four: Starpaw's Decision

Flamers, you're all Satanists! **(woah there, a little harsh!)** Anyone who doesn't like the story is a satanist because Starpaw has such a strong connection with StarClan and that's why you don't like it. It's because you don't like JESUS.

'Starpaw wake up, it's time for patrol.'

Starpaw opened her bright rainbow eyes and looked around.

Oh my gosh, who was that?!' She yelled.

'It's me, Greystripe.' Greystripe whispered in her ear. Starpaw got up.

'Oh my gosh, Greystripe, what do you want?' She yelped. Greystripe looked at her. 'Will you be my mate?' He asked.

'Oh my gosh Greystripe that's so nice!' Starpaw screamed. 'But Firestar already asked me.'

'Well then he's just an idiot.'

'Why do you day that?' Yelled Starpaw. Greystripe looked at her meanly. 'I don't like him.' Squeaked Greystripe. He looked around quickly. 'He's a mean cat!'

'OH MY GOSH YOU MEAN LIKE SCOURGE?' Starpaw was shocked.

'No, your much prettier than Scourge.' said Greystripe. He licked her on the head. 'I want you to be my mate!' He yelled.

'Well, maybe, but what would Firestar say?' She whispered. Greystripe looked around again. 'I don't think he would mind.' Said Greystripe.

'Oh my gosh sure then!' Starpaw yelled happily.

'What are you talking about?' Said Firestar, he was walking over. He looked angry.

'Oh, uh, nothing Firestar, go back to sleep!' Mewed Starpaw, hoping he would leave so she could be alone with Greystripe.

'Yeah Firestar, there's nothing to worry about!' Cheered Greystripe but Firestar didn't leave, instead he said 'I thought I heard you asking her to be your mate.'

'Oh, uh, yeah.' Yelled Starpaw but he didn't leave, instead he jumped on Greystripe!

'I want to be with her!' said Firestar, attacking Greystripe.

'No, I do!' Shouted Greystripe.

'Guys stop fighting, you can BOTH be my mates!' Starpaw whispered aptly. 'Like a secret.'

'No we can't do that! There can only be one!' Howled Firestar. 'Otherwise you'll cheat on us!'

'So Starpaw, who will you pick?' Giggled Greystripe.

Chapter Five Untidiest

YOU'RE ALL JUST SAINTS why can't you just accept Jesus, it would make your life so much more enjoyable, you would never have to worry again.

StarPaw said 'I... I...' she was so confused! These two cats had asked her to be their mates and what was she supposed to do? They were both handsome and everything, but both had mates! And she loved them both! Firestar was so kind and he obviously liked her a lot. GrayStripe was so funny and cool.

'!' said Starpaw as she ran into the forest. It was too much, she couldn't choose!

She ran and ran and ran until her paws were hurting. Then she realized she had crossed the border. Oh no... She thought. ShadowClan will get me! 'What are you doing here?' Said Blackstar as he walked up.

'I'm sorry!' meowed Starpaw. 'I didn't mean to!'

'That's okay.' said Blackstar. 'No one's perfect.' 'No, that's not true.' said Starpaw, offended. 'StarClan is.' 'What do you mean?' asked Blackstar.

'Well they give us all this help and stuff.' said Starpaw. 'Without them we would be lost.' she said.

'I guess that's true.' Blackstar said. 'Besides, I didn't really mean that anyway.'

'Oh really? Why?' said Starpaw. 'Because you are.' Replied Blackstar.

'WHAT?' yowled Starpaw, jumping away. Blackstar tried to snuggle her. 'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MOLEST ME?!'

'E-' Blackstar started to explain, but Starpaw was too quick.

'No!' she said. 'I don't want another tom after me! I got enough problems right now anyway!

'But your perfect!' said Blackstar. 'You beat me in battle you HAVE TO BE.'

'NO!' shouted Starpaw again running into the forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was crying. 'It's too much.' She thought. 'StarClan help me!'


	5. Chapter 5

**The usual! I don't own this, this is for fun, I don't share the views, etc.**

Chapter Six: Decisions.

STOP FLAMING! IF YOU'RE A FLAMER YOU'RE A SATANIST AND WILL BURN IN HELL

Last time on Starkit's Prophecy:

'No!' shouted Starpaw, again running into the forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks - she was crying. 'It's too much.' She thought. 'StarClan help me!'

After that Starpaw walked through the forest. She was so depressed! Who was she supposed to pick? Then she saw Jayfeather coming through the forest towards her.

'Jayfeather, I'm so confused! What do I do?' she yelled. 'There are three toms after me! Three!'

'I know! Said Jayfeather, he looked happy. 'That's good for you, it means that people like you.' He told her, smiling.

'No but I love all of them!' said Starpaw back, wailing, upset. 'I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!'

'Well then, let me tell you a story.' Said Jayfeather and he sat down. 'Once upon a time there were a few cats that I liked.'

'Who where they?' said Starpaw, sniffing.

'Their names were Dawnsparkle and... Stick.' said Jayfeather.

'OH MY GOD, STICK?' whispered Starpaw. 'YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A STICK?' she couldn't believe it. After all this time she founds out that her father loved a stick! She gasped in shock.

'What did you do?' She asked though, because she was curious.

'Well I couldn't have kits with a stick now, could I?' said Jayfeather and he looked confused, like he didn't even know she was gonna ask the question.

'So you went with Dawnsparkle instead!' yelled Starpaw. looking very happy. 'But that doesn't help me! What am I supposed to do?'

'Follow your heart.' Said Jayfeather. 'Who do you want to be with?'

'Hm...' Starpaw thought for a second. 'Firestar!' She yelled and then ran off to tell him that she loved him.

NO FLAMES!

Chapter Eight: The Ceremony 1

STOP REVIEWING BAD! But thank you JAZZPAW for the good reviews you've been leaving.

Stawpaw skidded into the camp. 'FIRESTAR!' She yowled. 'I have to tell you something!'

'Not now Starpaw.' He said. 'You've got to become a warrior.'

'Oh my gosh, really?!' screamed Starpaw

'YEAH!' said Firestar. 'You've been an apprentice for only 3 days but you are the best apprentice in the Clan. You're perfect. We need you to help defeat Blackstar and ShadowClan and all the other Clans. They are trying to attack us, we're in the middle of a war.'

'OH MY GOSH WE ARE?' Screamed Starpaw, she was so surprised!

'Yeah Dustpelt died while you were away in your walk. RiverClan attacked us.' Said Sandstorm. She looked sort of sad, she knew Firestar loved Stargleam. She was angry.

'OH MY GOSH!' said Starpaw. 'Quick, make me a warrior!'

'Okay.' said Firestar. He walked up to Starpaw. 'All cats gather round who are old enough to catch their own prey.'

'Today we are making a new warrior.'

The Clan gasped.

'Starpaw! Starpaw!' Shouted the Clan. They all knew instantly it was her who was being made a warrior.

Starpaw was so excited! She'd never been so happy in her entire life!

'Starpaw.' said Firestar. He was smiling like she'd never seen him smile before. 'Are you ready to become a warrior in the name of StarClan?'

'Yes!' She shouted.

'Okay.' he said. 'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you this name/ From now on, you will be known as Stargleam for your pelt which sings like the stars and your connection to StarClan. We honour your bravery and kindness.'

'Stargleam! Stargleam!' shouted the Clan.

Stargleam grinned. She was a warrior! At last!

'Firestar.' she said, coming over to him. 'I want to tell you something.' She looked seriously at him.

'Yeah, what is it?' he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Does he know? Stargleam thought.

'Firestar...' She breathed. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this after so long.

'I...'

'WINDCLAN ATTACK!' shouted a voice from above the camp.

It was...

Hollyleaf!

I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm too tired to spell good so please review NICE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! All the disclaimers are the same! One last thing, I need to tell you my update schedule.**

 **I will update PokePoems whenever I feel like it.**

 **Starkit's Prophecy - The Fixed Version will be updated on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, maybe Saturday.**

Chapter Nine: The Evil Tiger and Holly

I SAID NO FLAMES! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, JESUS IN YOUR SAVIOR

'Oh no it's Hollyleaf!' Yelled Firestar as he ran away. Sandstorm went after him.

Stargleam looked up. Hollyleaf was standing there and there was another cat with her.

'OH MY GOSH IT'S TIGERSTAR.' she hissed. 'WHAT WILL WE DO?'

'We fight.' said Jayfeather and he ran at Hollyleaf. Stargleam watched as Hollyleaf looked at Jayfeather and killed him with one shot.

'You killed my father!' She yelled and she attacked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf got out of the way and Stargleam attacked Tigerstar.

'You killed Tigerstar!' yelled Firestar, he looked happy. 'You are special!'

Stargleam was so happy, she didn't notice as Hollyleaf grabbed Firestar and took him away.

'OH NO!' yelled Stargleam. 'We have to save him!'

A cliff-hanger! See, I'm a good writer, I know what that is. Thanks for the good reviews Jazzpaw and everyone else who isn't a flamer.

Chapter Ten: The Recluse.

'Everyone follow me!' meowed Stargleam as she charged for the entrance to the camp. Tears stramed down her face, she was so sad her father had died, her leader was gone. 'Flamepaw, Lakepaw, mom, Lionblaze follow me!' she said. 'I need a patrol!'

They ran into the forest, their paws working fast. She would killed Hollyleaf and Tigerstar for what they had done!

She battlecried, using her nose to tear down the evil cats. Her heart burned!

Soon they had found them. They were hiding behind a boulder. 'Hahaha!' laughed Hollyleaf, putting her claw on Firestar's throat. 'I've got you now!'

Stargleam gasped. 'No, Firestar!' She screamed. 'Flamepaw go!' she said.

Flamepaw hurled herself at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked at her in surprise. 'What? How could they have followed me?' She dodged Flamepaw, her blue eyes flashing.

'NO, FLAMEPAW!' wailed Lakepaw seeing her sister about to die. 'I LOVE YOU FLAMEPAW!' she yowled, jumping infront of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's paw cut into her throat, blood came out and Lakepaw fell down.

'Nooo!' Stargleam screamed. 'Lakepaw!' She ran for Hollyleaf but it was no use. Lakepaw was dying. 'I love you Stargleam...' she whispered before her blue eyes closed.

'No, wake up Lakepool!' shouted Stargleam - she was so sad and depressed she was crying!

'Ha ha ha!' laughed Hollyleaf evilly. 'You just don't get it do you? I'm one of the Three! I have powers beyond your imagintation!' and then, she turned into a bear!

Everyone gasped. It was a bear!

'I'm a shapeshifter!' said Hollyleaf joyfully.

'Stargleam.' cried Flamepaw. 'I need to go back to the camp. I've got to burt Lakepaw. I've (somehow) never been out of camp before, how do you get back?'

'You just walk to the east.' said Stargleam.

'Thanks.' said Flamepaw, crying. She picked up Lakepaw and put her on her back and ran.

'Not so fast!' said Hollyleaf. 'You're not going to get away that easily!' with a roar like a volcano eruption, she jumped at Stargleam!

Everyone gasped! 'Noo!' yowled Stargleam as something long and sharp plunged into her back. 'You can't get me that easily!'

Everyone jumped at the bear! The bear roared in pain. Stargleam sent her teeth into it's fur. It roared.

'Okay, okay.' Hollyleaf the bear said. 'I know you're not going to be beaten that easily.' Suddenly she was a cat then her body dropped, her eyes went dark, she was on the ground. Suddenly, there was a howl from the other side of the forest. It was Lakepaw!

'Lakepaw, you're back!' she said.

'What?' said Stargleam. Then she looked. It was Lakepool! She was running towards the forest, Stargleam was so happy. Then she saw her eyes.

...

They were Hollyleafs!

The next chapter will come soon! And STOP FLAMING YOU HATERS YOU JUST DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD.


	7. Chapter 7

**The usual disclaimers.**

Chapter 11: The Fight Against The Sitters 1

'Oh no!' yelled Stargleam, she was so horrified. 'Lakepool is back and she is NOT OKAY!'

'Of course I'm not okay!' Lakefall screamed loudly. She hissed at Stargleam. 'I'm being possessed by Hollyleaf, what do you think?' she yelled and hurled herself at Stargleam. Stargleam was so surprised she couldn't move.

Then... 'NNOOOOO!' It was...

Redpaw! Redpaw ran over to Stargleam and jumped infront of her and Lakepaw hit her instead.

'No, Redpaw!' choked Stargleam and she looked at Redpaw. 'Redpaw are you okay?' she asked, upset. Redpaw coughed. 'No I'm not but at least I saved your life!' she said and then she died. Stargleam looked at Redpaw, she was so beautiful. Then Stargleam shook her head. 'No I'm straight!' she thought madly. 'But now what do we do against Lakepaw?' She looked up. Lakepaw was running towards Lionblaze and she was WIDESPREAD!

'Noo, Lionblaze!' whispered Stargleam and she ran towards Lionblaze and she hit Lakepaw, who did too.

'Stargleam I will get you for this!' said Lakepaw as Satanclaw dragged her away to HellClan. He was wearing pink nail polish. Then Stargleam started to cry as she realized that her sister was dead.

'You killed my subject!' Hollyleaf roared, turning back into a bear. 'I'll get you for this!' she said and then she rushed at Stargleam. 'Oh no!' yelled everyone. 'Stargleam get out of the way!'

Time seemed to slow down as Stargleam ran away from the bear. But she ran left into Tigerstar!

'Firestar!' yelled Tigerstar. 'You are going to die now!' and he held out some yew!

'Oh my gosh, yew!' yelled Flamepaw. She looked at the yew. 'But it wouldn't work because there is a lizard on it.' They all locked at the lizard. It was a newt. The newt ran away.

'Noo!' yelled Flamepaw. 'Now the yew is going to work!'

'Eat the yew!' said Tigerstar. He thrust it at Stargleam. Stargleam backed away. 'You'll never get me to eat it!' she asked and then she held. 'You'll never take me alive!'

'Are you so sure?' asked Tigerstar and then he lunged at Stargleam and grabbed her and ran away. 'You'll never catch me!' he laughed meanly. 'I'm going to ShadowClan!' and then he left

Guys I've been working really hard on this while I was gone. I'm sorry for the wait. Review better and I'll update more quick.

Chapter 12: The Dark Forest

'No!' yowled Stargleam. She ran after Tigerstar but he was too fast. She couldn't catc up. Finally she stopped. She was so tired, so sad. Tears began to roll down her face: her sister was dead and Tigerstar had escaped.

'Why am I so useless?' she asked. 'Why couldn't I kill her?' 'It's not your fault.' Said a voice from beside her. 'What? Who's there?!' She said, jumping.

'It's just me.' said Jayfeather, walking beside her. 'You couldn't kill him because you're not dead.' 'What?' said Stargleam. 'What do you mean?'

'He's in the Dark Forest!' said Jayfeather. 'He's already dead!' Oh no, what do I do? thought Stargleam

'We can go to the Dark Forest but it's very dangerous.' Mewed Jayfeather. 'Take me there!' said Stargleam.

She slept and then they were in the Dark Forest. It was dark. Here was no moon to light the way and it was hard to see. They heard voices! It was Tigerstar!

'Okay then we'll kill her AND invade ThunderClan.' he said. 'What?! No! said Stargleam, she jumped at him. She was about to hit him when Blackstar was there! 'Tigerstar watch out!' said Blackstar. Tigerstar looked at her and he clawed her. It wasn't fair!

Stargleam fell to the ground, blood was coming from a wound on her shoulder. It was a lot of red blood. Hawkfrost looked at her. She was so beautiful, so cute, he was thinking just like Firestar. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped at Tigerstar! He bit him! But it was too late. Stargleam was dying. It was turning black. 'I love you.' he said as she died.

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DEAD!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Super sorry for not posting anything! I've been really busy!**

 **Anyway, the usual disclaimers, and in this chapter, there is a part where it is homophobic. Since I am AGAINST homophobes, I changed it to eating shrimp from being gay. (Apparently shrimps are bashed about 3 or 4 times more than gays in the bible anyway?) Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Meeting with StarClan

'Oh my gosh what happened?' Shriekd Stargleam. She looked around. 'Am I in StarClan?' she asks when she saw the cats she knew.

'Of course not, you're in the Dark Forest.' Growled a grey she-cat. Stargleam looked around wildly for Tigerstar but she couldn't see him. 'Yes, you're in StarClan.' said the she-cat. It was Yellowfang. 'Where else would you be?'

'You don't need to be so rude!' said Stargleam, she was mad.

'Sorry.' said Yellowfang. 'But that made me mad.'

'It's okay.' said Stargleam. 'But I was in the Dark Forest, how did I die?'

'Tigerstar killed you.' said Bluestar, coming over to her. 'He can send cats to StarClan even from the Dark Forest.'

'Wait so then I'm dead? What do I do now?' I can't save the forest like this!'

'That's why we are going to send you back to ThunderClan.' said Whitestorm. 'But we also have something very important to tell you first.'

'Oh my gosh what is it?' asked Stargleam, she started to jump up and down with joy. 'I want to know.'

'Well there are ten things we need to give you before you do.' said Leafpool and she gave Stargleam two rocks with writing on them. 'They're the ten commandments.'

'Oh my gosh the ten commandments!' squealed Stargleam and she was so excited. 'I get to have the ten commandments?'

'Yeah.' said Bluestar. 'We need to give them to the Clans but they won't listen. That's why we need you to do it for us.'

'Okay.' said Stargleam, and she left StarClan, taking the rocks with her.

Chapter Fourteen: The Ten Commandments

Stargleam came down into ThunderClan's camp. It was dark. No cat was outside. 'All cats gather!' she said. The cats gathered. 'I have ten commandments from StarClan.' she said. The cats gasped. They started to murmur. 'Be quiet.' Stargleam said. They were quiet.

'Here.' She said, pushing the rocks forwards. 'Look at them. You must follow these commandments for your whole life if you want to get into StarClan.' she said. They looked at the rock.

'1. You shall not believe in other ancestors.

2\. Don't make any pictures of anything and worship them. You and your grandkits will be punished.

4\. Don't say StarClan in vain.

5\. Work for 6 days and worship me on one.

6\. Respect your mum and dad.

7\. Don't kill others unless in battle

8\. Don't be ungrateful to your mate.

9\. Don't steal things from other Clans.

10\. Don't lie about your neighbours.

10\. Don't be jealous of your neighbours.

11\. NO EATING SHRIMP.'

The cats gasped. 'I'm sorry.' said Daisypaw. 'I've been a sinner. I'll do better next time!' All the cats agreed. Stargleam was happy! They were on the right path! If they followed StarClan they would never go wrong!

But suddenly she saw something. It was... Redpaw and Lakepool EATING SHRIMP!


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! I'm so sorry for leaving for so long but I was super busy at home.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: THE TRUTH

Stargleam marched over to Redpaw and Lakepaw. She looked angry. 'What did I just say?!' she asked. 'The eleventh commandment is NO EATING SHRIMP!'

'But I love shrimp!' said Lakepool.

'But it's against the ten commandments!' said Stargleam. She went over and thrust herself between them. 'Do you want to go to the dark forest?'

'Yes?' answered Redpaw.

'No you don't!' said Stargleam. 'It's a really horrible place. I know, I've been there.'

'We're sorry...' said Redpaw and Lakepool. They looked sad. 'We won't do it again.'

'I hope not.' said Stargleam, turning around and walking back to Firestar. 'We have to show this off to the rest of the Clans.'

'Okay.' said Firestar. 'We should go to the gathering.'

'If we go to the gathering, then I can show off the commandments to the other Clans!' said Stargleam, happily. 'C'mon let's go!' She ran off, not waiting for any other cat and then she was at the gathering!

'Attention all cats!' she yelled, leaping to the Highrock. 'I need your attention! I have an announcement!'

'Oh my goodness what is it?' asked Mistyfoot. 'Is it important?'

'Yes of course it's important!' yelled Stargleam. 'Or else I wouldn't be here! I have the ten commandments and you need to know what they are!' she red the ten commandments to the other Clans and they all bowed down to her. 'Thank you for telling us Stargleam.' they said happily. 'We won't sin again.'

'Good.' said Stargleam. She jumped from the Highrock. She saw Firestar coming through the crowd towards her. 'Stargleam, you are a much better cat than me at this. You should be leader. I'm not dead so I'll go join the elders instead.' he said and touched his nose to Stargleam's. 'You'll have to go to the Moonstone today to get your nine lives. I'll go with you and so will Jayfeather.'

'Cool!' said Stargleam happily. They left the gathering and all the cats were cheering for her.

So did you guys like it? It was so disgusting right, the shrimp part. But things are gonna be better in the Clans. Also if you're a bad reviewer you don't believe in God you'll go to hell. Thanks guys for the good reviews!

Chapter Sixteen: The Nine Lives

But suddenly as Stargleam was leaving there was a noise from the bushes and ShadowClan sprang out. There was Tallpoppy, Littlecloud, Redstorm, Owlpad, Scorchwind and Cederheart and Tawnypelt and Russetfur, all of Blackstar's best warriors. Stargleam's melting orange eyes swam with surprise. What are they going to do? 'Stargleam.' said Blackstar sadly. 'You can't become leader, then it will be impossible for us to have kits.' he said.

'I've got to do it Blacstar, it's my destiny. You can't fight fate.'

'No!' he meowed. 'I don't want to lose you!' 'It's okay.' said Fireheart. He was called that since he wasn't leader, he hadn't left yet. 'Yeah.' said Greystripe. 'We love her too.'

'Okay.' said Blackstar sadly. They walked away. Stargleam was glad, she has a new love. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

Stargleam made Lionblaze her deputy, he took the Clan back to camp. Her, Jayfeather and Firestar walked to the Moonpool. 'I can't believe it.' said Stargleam. 'I can.' said Jayfeather. He was smiling Stargleam almost gasped she'd never seen her father smile before! 'You're a great leader Stargleam, I've always known since the first day I saw you.'

'Really?' she asked. 'Really.' he said. She smiled for the first time in a long time she was really happy! She'd had so many toms chasing after her but now it would be okay!

They were close to the Moonpool now. Stargleam was starting to get a little nervous. What if StarClan didn't like her?

They went to the Moonpool. It was a shiny round pool. Stargleam had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before. 'I'm so proud of you.' said Firestar, his gaze tinkling. Stargleam smiled and licked the water.

It was dark! Stargleam opened her eyes and she was in a forest. Then there were lots of stars. 'Like me.' she thought, looking at the star in her forehead. Then they shone brighter and there were cats! Lots of cats and they were very starry. StarClan!

'Are you ready?' asked one of them from the front. 'Yes.' said Stargleam, she was trembling with excitement.

One of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bluestar.' whispered Stargleam, awestruck. 'With this life I give you leadership.' said Bluestar putting her nose to Stargleams. It hurt! Bluestar walked away. Stargleam wondered how much more of this she could take. It hurt so much. She trembled.

'With this life I give your courage.' said Yellowfang, strolling up to Stargleam. It hurt like needles!

Brambleclaw came next. He put his nose on Stargleam's forehead. It hurt like Tigerstar's claws!

Whitestorm stumbled over next. 'With this life I give you strength. Use it well to protect your Clan.'

Leafwind came up to her. 'With this life I give you knowledge.' It hurt life fire!

She got a life from Brindleface for motherliness, a life from Tallstar for quickness and a life from Stonefur for bravery. She was shaking, she didn't know if she could make it!

Then... from the crowd... came... a LION!

Stargleam gasped! 'This is Thunderstar.' meowed Tallstar. 'He was the first leader of ThunderClan! Or as it was called, LionClan.'

Stargleam couldn't breathe. She was so excited and honoured. 'I can't believe it's really you Thunderstar.' she said in awe. 'It's me.' said the lion. He touched his massive nose to her nose and the pain was worse than ever before. Stargleam thought she was die! 'With this life I give you a HEART! You have a really strong heart before but it's even stronger now. Thank you for giving commandments to the Clans. What would StarClan

do without you? Now I will give you a name.'

'Wait! ' shouted Stargleam as he opened his mouth. 'I don't want my name to be Starstar, that would be stupid! I want to be called Gleamstar.'

'Very well.' said Lionstar, dropping his head. He would listen to Stargleam, she was special. 'I now pronounce you... Gleamstar!'

But as the cats began to cheer, there was a darkness. The darkness swallowed everything! She could smell BLOOD! Suddenly, Tigerstar and Hollyleaf were there! In her vision! She saw them taking over the Clans and there was an army of rogues and cats were dying! And suddenly... There was a cat surrounded by golden light! It was Hawkfrost! He made all the bad stuff disappear.

'NNOOOOO!' yelled Gleamstar, waking up. She couldn't be in love with Hawkfrost, she just couldn't!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 17: The Return

Stargleam shook her head, waking up from the dream. Firestar was looking at her and his green eyes were worried. 'Gleamstar you were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?' he asked. Jayfeather looked upset too.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' Stargleam responded, getting up. 'I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's nothing.'

'If you're sure.' said Firestar and they left the Moonpool and headed back to the ThunderClan camp.

'Gleamstar, you're back!' they said happily, crowding around her. Lakepaw and Redpaw looked sad though because Gleamstar said they can't eat shrimp. But Gleamstar ignored them. She knew she had to do something more importent.

'Lionblaze.' she said, looking for her deputy. 'I need you to take a patrol to the ShadowClan border. I need you to tell Blackstar I'm leader now.' she said and turned and walked over to the leaders den even though everyone was trying to ask her questions about the ceremony. 'Guys let me go to bed!' she said, shooing them away. 'Let me have a night to myself.'

They all walked away grumbling. 'She never lets us have any fun.' said Berrynose. 'That's not cool at all.'

Gleamstar didn't care, she was waiting for Fireheart. Then Fireheart came into her den. 'I'm leaving.' he said and left. Gleamstar followed him, yelling 'WAIT! Where are you going?'

'Well I can't be leader so I'm just going to leave for a while. Maybe I'll be a rogue or maybe I'll go join SkyClan, who knows?' the he left. Gleamstar was sad because that was her mentor and one of the cats she loved leaving but it was okay since that was what he wanted to do.

'It's okay Gleamstar.' said Hawkfrost appearing out of nowhere. 'I mean, I love you so it's all good.'

'I know.' said Gleamstar purring. She wrapped her tail around Hawkfrost's face. she didn't care that he was a rogue, she loved him and now they could be together.

Chapter Eighteen: The Death!

Gleamstar woke up, she'd been asleep. There was a yowl from the camp! She ran outside her den, she jumped off the Highledge. 'I'm going to kill you.' someone said. It was Tigerstar!

'Totally.' said Hollyleaf meanly from his side. Gleamstar yelled 'GET OUT OF THE CAMP EVERYONE.' she could handle it herself.

'No!' said Barkfall. 'We love you so much Gleamstar we couldn't leave you.' and the cats fought!

Hollyleaf turned into a fox! Gleamstar was surprised. She jumped! But it was too late. The fox was coming for her face when Lionblaze appeared! She clawed him, there was blood. 'Nooo!' said Gleamstar. She was grieving. Tears fell down her sparkling grey cheeks. They shone like the sun on her sparkling cheeks. Her rainbow eyes were glowing like skies after rain. It was beautiful, thought Hawkfrost.

'It's okay Stargleam.' said Lionblaze. 'I die for you. It makes me gay with happiness.'

'Lionblaze are you a homosexual?' said Gleamstar, gasping. But before he could answer he died!

'NO!' said Gleamstar. 'He was my brothers father I will avenge you!' she said. She leapt at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf lagged and ran. 'It's too late.' she meowed. 'Look behind you.'

Stargleam looked. Tigerclaw was scratching Dawnsparkle! She ran up to them and clawed him, he ran away. 'Get out of here Hawkfrost.' she said. 'It's too dangerous.' 'No.' said Hawkfrost. 'I love you my dear I won't live without you.'

But the cats were going. Tigerstar lagged sadly. 'You may have defeated us this time.' he said 'But next time we'll be stronger.' then he left. Then Hollyleaf left. ThunderClan was safe!

'Since Lionblaze died,' said Gleamstar. 'I need a new deputy. Jazzpaw come here.' Jazzpaw came. 'Jazzpaw I want to make you a warrior so you can be my deputy.' Jazzpaw smiled, she was so happy. 'Jazzpaw from now on you will be Jazzsong. Also you're my deputy. Anyone have a problem with that?' she was mean because she was sad. 'No.' the cats said obediently. They knew she was sad, they respected it. Lionblaze was her deputy after all. Besides, most of the cats thought Stargleam was cute when she was mad, her eyes rippled. She and Hawkfrost slept.

I'm sorry it took so long but I think I did real good on these chapters. I was tired, the last one was long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. I'm back.**

 **Just to re-iterate for some people - THIS IS NOT MY OWN WORKS. I am simply fixing up the grammar. Nothing else. Any views displayed in this do NOT necessarily reflect my own.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Mirage

The next morning Stargleam woke up and Hawkfrost was still sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him so she left him then went to look for a bunch of cats to go on patrol.

'Jazzsong, Redpaw, Lakepaw, Flamepelt, you're all going on a patrol to the WindClan border. She said and then she went back to her den to wake Hawkfrost up she had to tell him something.

'Hawkfrost lets get married.' She got him up and looked at him expectantly as he blinked his amber eyes.

'Oh sweet, that's a great idea!' he said. 'Should we tell the Clan?'

'Yeah that's why I woke you up.' She left the den and Hawkfrost followed. 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!'

They all gathered even though Millie was upset that Briarpaw had been hurt (a/n I haven't actually read Fading Echoes yet but I've heard that she gets hurt!)

'Hawkfrost and I are getting married!' yelled Gleamstar happily. Everyone started clapping. They were so happy for Gleamstar - they knew she needed a mate.

'Do you know what we should do?' called out Bumblepaw and Stargleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stupid (a/n just look at his name how could he NOT be stupid?) but she was leader so she decided to humor him. 'What is it Bumbleflight?' she asked, looking at the cat.

'We should go announce it at the gathering!' he said and everyone cheered. They all agreed with him. So the ThunderClan cats left for the gathering but when they got there they saw... Blackstar was dead! In his path was Firestar!

Chapter Nineteen: The New Love

Stupid Flames! You're all satanists! Starjesus is your savior why can't you just accept that? Also I'm not a troll! People tell me I'm very pretty! Btw Jazz are you happy with the last chapter? I know I promised you I would make you deputy.

Gleamstar gasped. 'What are you doing here Firestar?' She said.

'I took over ShadowClan.' he said happily. 'I went to their territory and they found me there. They told me that Blackstar was dead. He was so depressed when you became leader that he commited suicide.'

'OH MY GOSH BUT THAT'S A SIN!' said Stargleam.

'I know right.' said Firestar. 'But he was so sad that you wouldn't be his mate.'

Gleamstar was sad for a moment. But then she remembered her and Hawkfrost were getting married! And she was happy again.

She ran towards the Highoak, the cats were catching her as she passed. They wondered why she was even more radiant than usual today. It was because she is happy. Hawkfrost thought.

'Cats of all Clans!' she yelled. 'I have an announcement!'

'What is it, leader?' they all said.

'Hawkfrost and me are getting married!'

The cats all cheered in happiness. Some of them were sad they never got to be Stargleam's mate but they were happy anyway because they loved her and knew what was best.

'Let the marriage begin.'

But before the marriage could happen... There was a noise! 'I WANT HER TO BE MY MATE!' said a voice from above.

'StarClan?' said Gleamstar.

'No.' said the voice. 'It's the DARK FOREST!'

And then there were clouds! It started to rain and Lightning struck! It hurt Stargleam!

It hurt.

AND GLEAMSTAR COULD FEEL HERSELF DIE!

She woke up. She was in the Dark Forest she remembered. It was black around. 'Blackstar.' she said wondering he he'd wanted to see. Was Blackstar a bad cat? she wondered. She didn't know if he would go to the Dark Forest.

She saw a shape in the distance. 'Blackstar?' she said. 'It's me, Stargleam.'

Then the cat turned around. It was... Ashfur!

Ashfur looked at her. 'Giggle.' he said. 'Gleamstar, you're beautiful like Squirrelflight. I want you to be my mate?'

'NOOOO!' Said Gleamstar.

He looked sad. 'What do you mean?' he said.

And then there was... BROKENSTAR?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 20: StarClan!

'Oh no, Brokenstar!' yelled Stargleam madly. 'I can't be talking to Brokenstar!' and she ran away leaving Ashfur behind her. She ran and ran and ran and then she was in StarClan!

'Yay, I'm not in the Dark Forest anymore!' She thought happily and then she walked across the border and then she was in StarClan!

'Welcome to StarClan.' said Yellowfang, she was standing there with Leafpool, Bramblestar, Spottedleaf and Blackstar.

'Blackstar, you're not in the Dark Forest!' Gleamstar yelled happily, she didn't want him to be there, she loved him after all.

'Of course not.' Blackstar replied. 'Why would I be there? I mean, I love you after all.'

'Well that's true.' Replied Gleamstar. 'But I can't be in StarClan! I already came here once, I can't do it again!'

'Well it looks like you have.' said Bluestar and she said 'But we can't send you back to the Clans again, this time it looks like we'll have to REINCARNATE YOU!'

'Oh my gosh, Reincarnation!' Yelled Stargleam. 'You mean like what happened to Cinderpaw?'

'Yeah.' said Cinderpelt, coming up to her. 'That's what happened to me, I was reincarnated.' she said.

'But it might be a while.' said Spottedleaf. 'After all, we have to figure out how we're going to do that first. Go do something else.'

'Okay. Said Gleamstar and she left. She heard her name being called, and she turned around and saw Hawkfrost standing over her body.

'Starpaw no!' he yowled. 'StarClan, how could you do this to me? We were about to get married.'

'I'm sorry Hawkfrost. I'll be back soon I think.'

'What? Who's there?' Hawkfrost looked around but he didn't see anything.

'It's me, Gleamstar.' said Gleamstar, looking at him.

'I can't see you.' he said and bumped into a tree. Then he fell down.

'Bye Hawkfrost!' said Stargleam and she left because she didn't want to see what would happen when her beloved Hawkfrost woke up so she left.

'Hi there Stargleam.' said a voice and Gleamstar looked around. 'Who's there?' she asked and it was Fallen Leaf!

Chapter 21: The Portal

'Fallen Leaf, what are you doing here?' said Stargleam. 'I'm here to deliver a prophecy.' He said. 'I already know about the prophecy.' she said. 'Out of the darkness stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly.' 'That's not the one I mean.' said Fallen Leaf. 'I mean... There are dark minded cats in the forest. '

'What?' said Gleamstar. 'You see, there are still cats who don't believe in StarClan.' 'WHAT?!' said Gleamstar. 'AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM? HOW COULD THEY?' 'The Dark Forest is taking over their minds.' Said Fallen Leaves. 'They're using Cloudtail and Mothwing to help the. So you must start a war on the Dark Forest! We've been waiting for you Gleamstar.' And then he left.

Stargleam didn't have any time to think because someone called her name.

'Stargleam.' called Spottedleaf. 'It's time for you to be reincarnated.' 'Yay!' said Gleamstar. There was a portal. She looked at the portal. It was swirling and bright. 'Go through there.' said Blackstar. He looked sad that Stargleam couldn't be with him but she knew he'd be okay. She nuzzled him, he felt better.

Then she wondered what would happen. 'We don't know for sure.' Admitted Bluestar. 'But it worked before, it'll work again.

Stargleam was about to step into the portal when... Ashfur!

'NO!' He said. 'I WANT HER FOR MYSELF. ' 'Quick, Stargleam, get in.' Bluestar said, gesturing towards the portal.

Just as she was about to Jump in... Ashfur pushed her! She was knocked forwards into the swirling portal

She turned back to see ASHFUR HAD JUMPED IN TOO!


End file.
